consume_obey_rebelfandomcom-20200214-history
Tearia ??????
The Patron is a 'Mystery' troll, in the sense that very few know her name and her true goals. She is known to have the handle altruisticObtruder, though it appears that it may not even be her real one. She owns and runs The Silver Leaf tea shop, which is located in the Cerulean Cove. At some point, she managed to make a lot of money, and now spends it funding the TSPD and Rebellion through a number of aliases, and is called 'The Patron' by both factions. However, her true motives are unknown. Biography She was born at around 20 AG, placing her at around 100 sweeps of age, and leaving her one of the first sets of results from the Breeding Program. Due to her being a Tyrian, she was raised by Tohdee Walabi. She also has some sort of unknown history with Vexzin Quoura, though Vexzin seems to have a gap in her memory in regards to who The Patron is. She has several Ailiases. Known Aliases: Her main handle as The Patron, Tea Shop owner: *altruisticObtruder - aO - hidden - Djella Laphet Other aliases in the order of handle/Initial/Blood Color/Name/Job: *'timelessHarbinger - tH - ????? - ?????? ?????? - ?' *'?????????????????? ?? - Jade - Anuria Jeeves - ??????????' *'affableDrifter - aD - Cobalt - Nyrita ?????? - ???????????' *'???????????????????? ?? - Violet - ?????? ?????? - ?????????? ?????' It is possible that she has more than just those identities, however, they have yet to be revealed. Personality She appears to be a rather cheery troll, with behavior occasionaly leaning on childish, but she is highly manipulative. She's also fairly expressive with her emotions; rather than masking them, she displays her reactions on the open, prefering to 'hide things in plain sight'. She has access to a large store of information (though nobody knows how) and makes it her point to know exactly who everyone is. However, she has no idea what people seem to be planning. She herself often plots (and occasionally stages) certain situations to get results, though her impulsive nature tends to lead her to working out the details of the events on her feet. Each one of her disguises has a different sort of 'personality'; For example; her Jade one "Takes on one 'ell o a fuck-n' loose way o speak-n" when compared to her normal, more formal style, and her Cerulean seems a bit more 'flirty'. She also starts to drop her quirks the more upset she gets. She also seems to be quite fond of humans and carapacians, which may seem odd, due to her association/matespritship with Genkos Bisdek. Relationships Genkos Bisdek She is in a Matespritship with Genkos, and the two seem to have cared for each other for a very long amount of time. However, they have not spent much time with each other for the past handful of sweeps, and that, coupled with their conflicting beliefs and goals in regards to the humans and carapacians, seems to cause The Patron's views of him to lean more towards 'morail' status. Genkos also has no knowledge of her being 'The Patron' that the other groups seem to mention. After a series of events happened at The Silver Leaf, she seems to have grown even more frustrated with him and confused about her feelings. Vexzin Quoura The Patron seems to view Vexzin as a 'Child' of hers, though Vexzin seems to have no idea who The Patron is. She appears to know her personality, likes, and dislikes quite well, and talks to her in a 'motherly' tone. She seems to be waiting for Vexzin to reach a 'Trigger' event, which would cause her memories of The Patron to come back. It is unknown what that 'Event' may be. Aratus Vyvane Aratus, whom she often fondly refers to as 'The Good Doctor' is a source of amusement for The Patron. They get along quite well, and she genuinely enjoys his company. Due to the fact that she knows his identity as the Spymaster, she has taken to trying to make him flustered as much as possible while in public. After several events led to a heart to heart talk at The Silver Leaf , she seems to have developed a flushcrush on the doctor due to their shared viewpoints and beliefs. However, she will deny it furiously in hopes that any problems the feelings may cause would be averted. Anuran Walabi She seems to be frustrated by Anuran, because he is in some ways very similar to his Ancestor, Tohdee Walabi, and it unsettles her quite a bit. She tends to mask this quite well, however. She appears to want to gain his trust, and she does worry about him, as is seen when she follows him out of her shop as he runs off after getting a phone call and punching the door in. She also dosen't seem to mind sharing information with him, though she still seems hesitant, and holds off quite a bit. This, once again, is possibly because she misses Tohdee quite a bit, and she sees a lot of him in Anuran. Exuberant Artisan She seems to have a fondness for this Carapacian, and she feels as if she has to make up for the previous...problems Genkos may have caused the fellow during his first day here. She seems to currently be mulling over a possible pale relationship. Heveli Peluca Heveli seems to be another source of interest for her, as Heveli appears to have something she wants, or something that The Patron wants to share with her. Trivia *She was originally going to be a news reporter working for the TSPD. That idea was scrapped in favor of this one. *Her fondness of Tea and ways of speaking (not her quirk, just her word usage) is accidentally similar to another one of RadiantFlow's RP characters, Syvari Vertie. By the time the similarities were noted, it was too late for any changes. *Though she has an almost non-existant british accent, she will occasionaly use words that seem 'british' (bloody, bollocks, 'ello, etc.) *Her favourite colour is said to be green; when pressed for further information, she changed subjects. *She appears to really like languages and accents. *She actually never wears makeup, unless as her Violet Alias. *Leafsw0rd actually helped determine her eventual blood color, integrating her backstory with that of Tohdee Walabi. Theories *Donran, Juhnii Maulta's player, has suggested that she may be a Cerulean or close to it on the hemospectrum. This is due to the fact that The Silver Leaf is found in Cerulean territory. *EA 's player, thirtiethElement, knows her precise blood color, but is going to be about as much help as BlackbloodTyrant. *Aratus Vyvane's player, BlackbloodTyrant, knows precisely what her blood color is, but isn't telling any of you suckers. =P Category:Characters